In general, a mobile terminal includes various terminals such as a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) and a portable telephone. With the rapid development of technology of such a mobile terminal, it satisfies a user's demand for higher performance, smarter appearance, and a display screen.
Therefore, a current mobile terminal can display various wallpapers at a user's request. For example, a user may set an image of the user's face or lover's face to be used for the wallpaper, or may set images of animations repeatedly showing a specific action to be used for the wallpaper.
However, in the conventional wallpaper display technology of the mobile terminal, only still images or the above-described animations repeatedly showing only a specific action has been used. Accordingly, in the conventional wallpaper display technology, it is possible to display only insignificant and simple images and is impossible to display images in reflection of current states of mobile terminal or user motion occurring when a user shakes or reverses the mobile terminal as in a case of a snow globe.
Herein, the snow globe refers to a toy for decoration, which includes liquid similar to water within a glass sphere (that is, fluid), small snow-shaped particles within the fluid, and decoration characters such as a Christmas tree or a doll. Therefore, when a user shakes this glass sphere, the snow-shaped particles and the fluid are shaken according to the user movement, so that it is possible to provide an effect as if the shapes of the shaken particles and fluid are similar to those of the actually falling snow.
A general snow globe has the advantage of the excellent decoration effect, but lacks portability. This is because the snow globe is heavy and fragile due to inclusion of the glass sphere and the fluid, so that a user is requested to carefully handle it. Therefore, although the snow globe has an excellent decoration effect, it is difficult to use the snow globe for the decoration of a mobile terminal.